Banon of the Lake
by Vorena11
Summary: The Daughter of Gwenhyfar and Lancelot begins at Ever After High
1. Chapter 1

As I look up at the turrets of Ever After High, I feel the panic rise. A trait inherited from my beautiful mother whom I have never met. I was always told that her feminine humours were the cause of her nervousness and paranoia. I somehow doubted it, but who was I to gainsay the Priestess of Avalon. I was forever told that I was just a silly girl just like my mother. A silly girl that had to be spirited away in the night lest she be found out by the knights and ladies of the Court at Camelot.

If you are still unsure my mother is Gwenhyfar, wife and Queen to Arthur Pendragon. Sadly, Arthur Pendragon is not my father. Lancelot of the Lake is my father. I have never seen him either. So, yes, I am the daughter that was born out of wedlock to a disgraced Queen and the best friend of a King. I was brought to Avalon by Arthur's sister Morgan Le Fay. My grandmother ruled Avalon. She is Vivienne, Lady of the Lake. Yes, that same Lady of the Lake that bequeathed Excalibur to Arthur so he may unite all of Briton.

Maybe, you are wondering about my childhood? No mother and no father, just a grandmother that was far too busy to notice any of my goodness. It was confusing to say the least. I was reared to respect all views as it was and still is unclear of who I am supposed to be. Am I to be the next Gwenhyfar? I could be the next Lady of the Lake as my grandmother's daughter died in infancy. I could even be the next Lancelot. A rumor had reached Avalon, that Darling Charming, daughter of King Charming had awakened Apple White, daughter of Snow White. Hence, here I am at Ever After High. Vivienne had decided it was time I come out of hiding. That any stigma that may follow me would be long gone. Especially since another rumor reached us that Daring Charming had turned into some type of snow beast and was currently cozy with Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Belle from the Beauty and the Beast tale. Be that as it may my nerves were frayed. My mother's gift of panic did nothing for me. All it did was make me uneasy about my new life. Maybe, if it becomes too much I could call down a mist and hide. The trait given to me by my father but one he could never execute because he was a man served me well when I wanted to hide from Vivienne's wrath. Wrath was abundant during my childhood years. It slacked off the older I got. Finally, when I called down the mist for the first time, I was left to my own devices. I was no longer a disappointment to my family. But nor was I a blessing either. I was and still am just a mistake. I hope the others here do not see that too.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the steps of Ever After High. Trying to swallow the panic that consumed me, I walked through the large double doors of the castle. A bright entryway packed with students. I spied a beautiful girl with flowing blond hair. Birds were circling around her as she hummed to herself. Apple White. I shrunk back trying to make myself invisible. Apple White was the last person I wanted to see. Walking just behind her with two others was a girl with purple (purple?!) hair. She had a spiked headband on. Raven Queen I suspected. Vivienne was sure to drill me on the students I may meet. Though I was worried about these two, there was one I truly was terrified of meeting.

Dread Pendragon, son of Mordred. Mordred was Arthur's son. Vivienne told me to lay low if I ran into him. Apparently, his father had been married to an aunt of mine. Mordred was devious and untrustworthy. He was the one that struck the killing blow to Arthur Pendragon. It was Mordred's doing that has caused Camelot to fall. Not that it had made any difference to me as I was long in Avalon by then. Rumor had it that Dread was just as horrible as his father. I'm not exactly sure where he went after the fall of Camelot and his father. Vivienne had made one thing plain. Dread had designs on finding me and making me pay. For what you may ask? I have no idea. Me and mine had done naught to him. Unless, just my existence was an insult to the memory of his grandfather. The story goes that Mordred hated Arthur and had no real love for him. Not like Lancelot, my own father who hated betraying Arthur but knew it must be done never the less. That was his destiny.

There is that word again. Destiny. Vivienne had named me Banon in the hopes I would be Lady of Avalon in her place when the time came. Banon meant Queen. I showed no queenliness. I showed anxiety and panic like my mother. Even my appearance did not help me. I was so fair skinned even the smallest of sunrays turned me red as an apple. My hair is as pale as my skin and not to be borne as Vivienne told me often enough. I begged and begged for a spell of some type to make me more like the folk of Avalon but Vivienne refused saying I was taking advantage of magic and there was only one place for magic wasters. Out in the world away for Avalon. Yes, my own grandmother intended to banish me from the Holy Isle if I so much gave myself rosy cheeks. What a way to grow up. A burden, unloved, and unwanted. At least that is how I felt. I'm sure I was loved by my parents but they were unable to claim me as their child. Arthur most have felt some love for the child of his wife and his best friend because it was under his orders that I should live instead of strangled in the cradle. He recruited his own sister to see to my welfare. Not that I had seen Morgan much over the years. She was a lady of Camelot and was married off to a lesser king for the sake of peace.

Peace. There is another word that Vivienne had hammered into my brain. According to her I must keep my head down for the sake of peace. Try and conceal my identity because the story of Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and by extension my story if you could call it that is the oldest tale in all of Ever After. So, I must keep the peace for the sake of Avalon. Keep the peace for the sake of my parents so no one will find them.


End file.
